The Eye of The Storm
by Blue.Empress
Summary: Damon and Elena pick up the pecies after Stefan's disappearance...  After Episode; "As I Lay Dying."
1. Chapter 1, Broken

This takes place after the last episode of Season Two; "As I Lay Dying."

Damon and Elena open up. Inside The Eye of The Storm;

* * *

><p>Damon swallowed another drowing gulp of the burning Burboun as he heard Elena's sobs emanate quietly from upstairs. He was ready to <em>kill<em> Stefan.

_No, kill was an extremely boring word for what I would do. Slaughter_. He thought sadisticly,_ Rip his heart out or better yet gouge out those pretty dark green jade-like eyes of his ... and maybe even cut off some lower down male valuables..._

Stupid Saint Stefan. He just had to go sacrifice himself didn't he? and before here Damon was, _fully_ accepting death and giving his little brother a good old fairy-tale ending along with the smooth sailing into the sunset with Elena while he was _gone, you know_ being _dead_... Or Wherever, but honestly Damon didn't believe in that relgious bull anway... What kind of screwed up kind of God would put an innocent little idiot like Stefan in hell for?

The only thing he was guilty of was stupidity, the killing of little defenseless forest creatures, and constant self-flagellation. Damon shuddered at himself for thinking what he had just thought.

His brother _innocent_?... It's just the alcohol he told himself quickly.

Damon tightened his grip on the half-empty Burboun bottle, as Elena's breathing and heart rate sped up with emotion and she sniffled trying to find purchase in her roller coasting emotions. He swore as the glass in his hand shattered loudly and cut into his skin... He watched the scarlet with a kind of sickening feeling, as the blood looked as if it were streaming tear drops weeping from his cuts.

He felt even more sick just because he felt sick.

He offered Elena his comfort. He did the whole tender hearted compassionate thing... She shook her head as tears she held back glossed her eyes and told him she was fine and just wanted to be alone in Stefan's room, he like the useless fool he was _pretended_ to believe her and came down to the parlour to drown out the sounds of the weeping angel upstairs with alcohol.

He wondered what he planned for comfort anyway. Damon couldn't offer anything but cold indifference and sarcasm, hell he couldn't even be sad Stefan was gone! He was more angry than sad really. And he had a right to be! _Bright plan superman! Sell your soul off to Klaus, OH! and while your at it... Send Katherine with the cure! Cause you know you can trust the psychotic bitch whom fucked them over from the start!_

"Fuck!" Damon growled kicking an antique looking Grandma chair into the wall and making the house shake and tremble from the force. Damon was so angry swore he felt red hot steam rushing from his pores, _which_, he side-noted, badly need a shower from the 100 pounds of sweat he worked off while he was burning up from werewolf-bite fever... He suddenly felt really gross and wondered if it was insensitve to shower while Elena cried...

Damon really wasn't trying to be... but Stefan would be fine... He re-thought that again. Then decided he needed another drink before he started contemplating the left-over big brotherly affection he had for the stupid twerp.

Elena heard a dangerous sounding crash from downstairs. _Damon_! she thought with dread that Klaus had come to collect the other brother.

The thing which angered Damon the most wasn't even the incredibly stupid fact Stefan had gone and trusted both Katherine and Klaus, it was the part where he almost left Elena unprotected. He kind of realized at the same time Katherine and Klaus had K in the first part of they're name.

He wondered and thought wildly. Damon was never good drunk, dirty, and angry... No _worried_. But who the _hell_ for?

Humanity was just a bitch like that.

_If_ Katherine hadn't shown up in a random act of kindness... Elena would be completely alone to fend for herself and not-to-mention everyone else.

_God_, he could eat Stefan's pretty green eyeballs right now... "Damon?" He heard a certain weeping angel say.

He turned to face the wrecked girl slowly, He felt his heart crack inside his rib-cage when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks and the puffiness of her eyes.

What he didn't see was the relief clear in her chocolate brown eyes... The soft barely audible breath that came with the realization Damon wasn't being kidnapped or worse killed...

When Damon turned to face Elena, she looked down at his hand... a soft worried expression filled her face as she noticed the red dripping from Damon's pale weirdly skinny sharp finger tips... They reminded her vaguely of claws. Elena didn't even take interest in the mess Damon had created.

She approached him with the intent to treat his wound, Damon jerked away as if her standing so close burned him.

Elena's eyes widened in confusion and he sighed. "Sorry... But now is not the time to poke the angry Bea- _vampire_." he corrected himself quickly.

she nodded with slight understanding and moved past him, sitting on the sofa she patted the seat next to her, "Am I allowed to sit next to him?"

Elena felt alone upstairs. Being with Damon she realized, soothed that angry abandoned feeling Stefan caused her.

"_Whatever_." Damon muttered... deciding sitting next to the girl he-not-so-secretly-loved, wasn't the _worst_ thing in world... If anything it calmed him in a strange way. Funny Elena had won him over in all ways... The monster and the man... The sadistic and ... _Nevermind_.

Elena eyes were on him "_Now_, let me see your hand." he gripped it and protectively held it away from her as she reached for it.

She rolled her watery eyes, "Goddammit Damon! Just let me see your hand... I swear to god I'll find a vervain dart." she threatened only half-heartedly.

Damon realized even though her voice was of the more joking nature... Her dark fire eyes told a different story, and not willing to risk the hang-over feeling of the shitty after-effects of vervain... he very _begrudingly_ handed over his scarlet stained limb, almost like a child whom had gotten his toy taken from him. Elena noted this with humor as he placed his hand in hers.

He was just _itching_ to say something provocative like; '_Elena if you wanted to play nurse so badly... You should have brought your uniform, roleplay is much more fun that way..._.' But, he figured she didn't have the good enough mood to enjoy his joke and considering the fact she'd pity-kissed him...

Lets just say; he thought she slapped him _enough_ times this year.

Elena lightly and carefully splayed out his palm and began to poke and prodd... Realizing why the wound hadn't healed.

"You have glass stuck in your palm, I need tweezers to get them out." Elena told him looking up slowly, her breath caught in her throat as she also realized how close his face had become to hers... Damon's lapis eyes were neon pools of cyan in the dark flickering light of the fireplace, _Hypnotic_.

Damon only _seemed_ unaffected by the close proximity, but inside he was boiling harder than Lava. Hoping beyond hope they didn't see any change in others behavior... They tried to act casual as Elena separated from Damon, going to the nearest bathroom to grab a the things she needed.

When she returned Damon sat cross-legged near the fire-place, his face was highlighted honey-gold and she realized this was the only time she'd ever seen him look even a bit tan... Smiling with that in her head, she sat next to him and unrolled the towel which held her supplies.

Elena managed to wipe off the blood, but not scatter the pecies of glass further into his skin... and she pulled the clear scarlet from his skin with a certain expertise Damon didn't fail to notice.

"_Ouch_. Hurts!" Damon hissed each time the pecies were dislodged from his palm. he glared at her.

"Hey, hey, don't look at me like _that_!" Elena said sternly, "I'm not the one who decided it would be A-okay to use my vampire strength to shatter a _thin-glassed_ burboun bottle in my _bare hands_." she chided concentrating on the glass she was removing.

She sounded like his Mother... "You sound like my Mother." he scoffed.

"Maybe thats exactly what you need, along with the bedtime and no treats before dinner thing." Elena smirked as she wondered idly if Damon was a Mama's boy or... just his Father's son.

Damon hissed as another large glass fragment dislodged from his skin and caused a sharp pain to run though his arm.

"Do you miss her?" Elena suddenly blurted looking back up towards his eyes.

Damon's jaw visibly tightened and his eyes narrowed to small blue slits. "I'd rather _not_ talk about my parents Elena." he said tightly looking towards the fire-place to escape her curious gaze.

Elena immeditally felt guilty. But she'd been meaning to ask for months now... She'd heard Stefan's side of the story many times.

_"My Mother died a few hours after I was born... Damon and her were apparently very close when she was alive and very er, smilar looking maybe even personality wise... Damon never talked about her well, acutally I'm not sure about that but neither did my Father unless I asked, I think thats why they were always fighting... I think in some screwed up way they blamed each other for her death... When the real reason was me all along I killed her... They should have hated me." _

"Stefan told me you and your father were never close but..." She started softly.

"He lied." Damon said quickly clearly not wanting to talk about it.

He wondered what else his idiot of a little brother had lied about. Damon could hear his brother now '_Damon was an evil, evil, child a horrible son and a horrible brother too oh yeah and did I forget to mention a..._' The Rat-Bastard always made him look bad.

Elena frowned. She had hit a soft spot...

"So tell me the truth." she insisted.

"_You're really not going to let this one go are you_?" Damon asked coldly eyes still narrowed. He learned from previous experiences Elena would be more hell-bent on secrets if you didn't spit them out.

"Nope." Elena said popping the P.

Damon thought back... Stretching his memory far back 146 years ago, his earliest memories... He almost looked in another world as he thought about it.

...

_It was mid-fall in Veritas, The Salvatore Family's Large Plantation and Estate. T_he wind was blowing lightly, and it was mildly cold _Multi-colored leaves... bight oranges, yellows, and deep reds along with discolored sticks and underbrush scattered the ground. Dozens of Pumpkins were sitting in there patch and in-season fruit trees such as scarlet apples were causing the trees branches to droop heavily. They would need to be picked soon._

_The young Plantation Owner and his first born son were riding on a chestnut horse whom slowly trotted slowly along the front gate as the Plantation owner inspected his crops... His straight caramel-colored locks and dark jade eyes contrasted against the midnight and lapis of his sons paler features... The man idly worried about Damon's health, he was always so pale..._

_"Careful Damon." Giuseppe Salvatore chided as three-year old Damon Salvatore reached for the apple balancing between the horse he and his Father shared and the red shining fruit which held his attention. _

_Guiseppe ran his hand through his son's midnight curls and smirked almost amused when Damon swatted his hand away. _

_Damon absolutely hated when people touched his hair... It annoyed him to no end because a stupid blondie as Damon called her Cinda Forbes another Founder's child in Mystic Falls had wondered if Damon's hair would spring back up if she pulled on it... It hadn't and she nearly pulled out a black lock._

_"Papa! Mela!" Damon bounced up and down wanting the fruit. Not to eat... Just to have. he pouted when his Father did not reach for the apple to give to him. He was used to getting what he wanted, both the House maids and his Mother spoiled him to no end... He always got waht he wanted._

_Giuseppe laughed at him softly. "I will not get the Mela for you son, you must learn to do things yourself." _

_"But. I. don't. want. to. learn." The small Damon crossed his arms stubbornly and glared at the apple. _

_"Then no Mela for you." His Father said shruggingly, about to leave the tree with Damon on the horse... When Damon started to climb on his Father as if he was a tree... "Damon?" Giuseppe asked confused. _

_Suddenly Damon plopped back down with the red apple in his hands and smugly took a bite of the juicey fruit._

_Damon looked at Giuseppe with large doe eyes which burned blue gloating fire. _

_Giuseppe chuckled light heartedly at his young son's cheeky behavior and reigned his horse as his son ate._

_He had definitely gotten that look and smirk from his Mother. _

_..._

_It was spring at the Salvatore Estate... The leaves on trees a bright froggy green, the petals of the flowers in the Garden were in full bloom with purples, reds, and yellows as far as the eye could see... The smell of Lavender and Jasmine floated in the breeze better than any air fresher Damon had ever smelled in the twenty-first century... Nothing could compare to the smell of his Mother's Garden. _

_Damon tugged at the satin of his young Mother's blue dress. "Yes, My Love?" she asked when she noticed her child at her feet, "You're getting fat." Damon said bluntly with suspicion and narrowed eyes. _

_Aurora laughed, a pretty chiming sound that belonged solely within her... The lapis of her eyes glittered lightly gold flecked like his in humor but Damon did not see what was so funny. "Mama?" he said. _

_"I'm fat." Aurora said lightly with the laughter still in her voice, "Because I carry your baby brother within me." she smiled as Damon shook his head and still failed to understand... She might as well have been talking about mythical creatures... Like his Father whom was a superstious man who spoke of Werewolves and vampires as if they were real. Damon never believed him though... He liked to play along though. Imagine if such things were real... How horrible a thought!_

_Damon inspected his Mother with careful eyes and when she sat on a bench he poked at her stomach lightly with his baby finger, "He must not be very smart if he got himself stuck in there... What is his name?" Damon smirked at the thought._

_"Stefan." Aurora said playing along with Damon's little game. _

_"Stupid Stefan." Damon said with a shaking head, "Will he come out soon?" Damon asked, "I want to play with him." he glared at his Mother's stomach with slight irritation. _

_He'd always wanted a little brother to play with... Jasper Fell had a little sister and they played together. He wondered what games Stefan would like._

_Perhaps jacks... Or maybe he liked stories. Damon suddenly realized he should learn some to tell his new little brother. _

_Aurora nodded her head and smiled a sad knowing smile, "Soon." she pecked Damon on the head and tugged lightly at his hair smiling again when he swatted her hand away with irritation in his eyes. _

_...  
><em>

"I was very close to both of my parents _before and even after_ my Mother died." Damon told Elena truthfully. "_Stefan _dosen't understand I supppose _he_ was busy in his own_ little world_ back then... Always focused on reading and other fantasy worlds authors created." Damon smirked a slight twist of the lips Elena secretly loved,"While I love a good nineteenth century cheesy romance novel as much as the next '_heterosexual_' male I was much more realistic and saw things in more of... Shades of gray rather than black and white." Damon explained.

Elena wondered for a minute about the joking empasis on the male part... She didn't care to ask. Damon was Damon and who cared really. That and he was... She realized she didn't know his age and frowned before she answered.

"I see." Elena nodded... Sure sounded like Stefan, he was always reading books.

"I was very close to my Mother... Much closer than to my father, but that was becuase I was troublesome and I actually don't blame him for not liking me as much as Stefan... I did look almost exactly like his dead wife from the neck up _that is_." Damon paused for a second as if to think... Elena didn't believe that a parent would think like that but made no comment...

"I was too much like her... Though I had my Father's quick wit I also had my Mother's reckless impulsive behavior and I did things I myself at the time even thought were completely stupid." Damon smirked at that, "Though my Father seemed like a cold bastard he wasn't unfeeling and he never hated me and I really never hated him... We just had a very bitter Father-Son relationship where I knowingly did something stupid and he called me out on it and I like the angsty teen I was back in the day threw a gigantic hissy fit which would in turn cause him to be even more pissed and angry with me and we'd be at it worse than cats in the ally."

"So what Stefan said about you two blaming each other..." Elena left that open-ended as she was reminded of her abandonment once again.

"Stefan read _complicated girlie angst filled romance novel_s Elena." Damon rolled his eyes making Elena giggle, "He complicated _everything_. But let me tell you I never did forgive the old-bastard for being so goddamn _horny_ in the first place... It's a freaken wonder he only had two children and not a hundred let me tell you _that_."

Elena smiled at Damon's normal behavior... "Why didn't you want to talk about it?"

"Thought it might ruin your sparkly little _Stephanie Meyer_ version of the terrible story of betrayal loss and... _family_." Damon said every word dripping with sarcasm, "Becuase Elena Dearly Departed Father of mine shot me in the heart and left me to die which I also haven't forgiven... Although I can't blame him for his prejudice I sure as hell can for his pointing a gun at me..._OH_ and shooting me first, really not pushing the forgive button on that one either... _Asshole_." Damon spat.

"I'm sorry..." Elena said with geninue emotion and swallowed as she pulled out the last pecie of glass and dabbed his soon-healing cuts with the bubbly disinfectant. "There perfect." she purred with delight... She frowned as she realized Stefan was gone...

Damon huffed and pulled his hand back to inspect it as it slowly healed. "Remind me to buy a new crystal collection, I'm pretty sure I've broken all of my Burboun glasses and that bottle was one of the only three left." he wanted to kick himself as soon as the words came from his mouth.

"Do you want me to help you clean up?" Elena asked eyeing the strewn around furniture and broken glass.

As soon as the words were said Damon was gone and a blur flashed around the room cleaning in it's wake and when the mess was gone Damon appeared next to her panting like a dog... Not very attractive Salvatore sweaty, gross, and panting. He thought tiredly.

"No. _*Pant*_ need." Damon panted.

Elena's brows furrowed and she looked worried, "Panting?" she said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Its weird." Damon huffed, "I'm actually exhausted..." he trailed off with a frown.

_Wait a second_... He thought wildly, _Vampires didn't pant or sweat for that matter._

"You need blood and a nap." Elena said, "You're probably all weak from after-affects." she smiled at that thinking about a weak Damon... It almost made her laugh to think of him like that, the thought was so ridiculous.

Damon didn't say anything when she started pulling him by the hand towards his room. Although it would have made a good opening for a sarcastic quip he kinda regretted not being witty when they were already in his room.

"So were you going to watch me strip down or..." Damon smirked at the thought.

Elena slapped his arm and he like the great actor he was frowned in 'dismay', "Shut-up." she said crossing her arms at him.


	2. Chapter 2, Blood and Alcohol

Elena swallowed painfully, the threat of tearing up and sobbing becoming something completely normal for her these past few weeks. The reason of course being Stefan was gone. Without a word, without a trace.

The man she loved just got up and left, given everything up including her for his Brother… Though she couldn't exactly blame him, she would have done the same thing for Jeremy.

The first week, she'd been in denial. Endless calls and broken hearted voice messages filling up her days after school and before.

The second week, she'd been numb. The endless calling had stopped and her eyes were empty of life.

The third she'd started visiting the Boarding House. Spending her after school hours around a feel-more-than-a-little-guilty, yet still bitterly sarcastic Damon. Whom had made her smile when he cracked an out-of-line joke about how Jeremy was going crazy.

How he kept seeing ghosts, how Bonnie and him were going to break up if they kept fighting like they did recently- and most importantly how Caroline better watch Tyler's back because he was getting revenge and soon.

Of course. He never did. Damon, Elena realized was pretty tame these days… Bags of blood and Andy were his only sources of food lately and though Elena didn't approve of using the girl for sex and blood. She didn't have the energy to do the moral thing with him.

Other than that, Elena just assumed that he sat in the Boarding House all day, both guilty and depressed whilst drinking.

She didn't know he followed her around sometimes, _just_ to make sure Klaus wasn't planning an attack of any kind.

He had only called Stefan once. In the second week, telling him off for hurting Elena and almost sounding like his ass of a Father… And hating it and himself for the whole thing. Stefan was really gone this time, Damon put endless barriers up against the waves of emotion he could no longer handle... But the walls crumbled and melted and he was left with only himself to blame.

Today was Monday, the beginning of the fourth week and Elena knew; Stefan wasn't coming back. Not in her life-time.

Elena wasn't weak, she wouldn't stand for this. She wouldn't have _the love of her life_ taken away from her so easily, no. She was a fighter and she'd reek havoc on Klaus and his minions until she found him again.

Maybe Elena was being unrealistic. Maybe she was being stupid. Maybe she was being ungrateful Klaus hadn't destroyed her life completely, that only Jenna and her Uncle/Father had paid the price for the axe hanging over her head.

She didn't give a damn. And as she got ready for school that morning, clenched fists and grinding her teeth.

She decided she would find Stefan, drag him back to Mystic Falls, and stake anyone who got in her way.

* * *

><p>Elena found herself asking Bonnie for help during Science. <em>Carefully<em>, away from the prying eyes of students and Teachers.

Elena passed a very quickly scrawled note towards Bonnie, whom with curiosity read the contents under her desk. Frowning after reading the text.

_-Bonnie do you still do the spell you used to find me, remember? The day Rose kidnapped me? :P_

Bonnie thought carefully about her reply before erasing the already written scrawl, and replacing it with her own.

Passing the small scrap of paper back slowly under Elena's desk.

_-No, but I can find it in Emily's Grimoire… Why? Is this about Stefan? Talk to me!_

Elena read Bonnie's answer with dancing eyes, biting her lip at the mention of Stefan's name just before writing out her reply.

_-Duh, I can't just let him… I love him Bonnie, please just help me find him. _

Bonnie sighed. '_After School_.' she mouthed to Elena, just before crumpling the paper up in her dark fist and tossing it carelessly in the recycling bin behind her.

_Three Classes and an hour later….. _

Bonnie eyed Elena carefully as if to assess her stability, before telling Elena the ingredients needed for the spell to actually work.

"So… We just need Damon's blood." Elena said plainly.

Bonnie grimaced at that, "_Unfortunately_, yes we really do." Bonnie tapped her index finger to the latin script, "Technically, we need Stefan's blood but since we don't have a bottle of it laying around…. Damon's should work fine since they're related, unless vampire blood works differently."

Elena nodded slowly, wondering how she'd get Damon to spill…. Literally, spill his blood in a jar and hand it over.

"He'll need a hell of good reason and an even better of a lie." Bonnie added arching her brows incredulously.

Both Bonnie and Elena knew Damon wouldn't approve of going after his baby brother and Klaus, He'd most likely lock Elena in the basement until he thought she'd come to her senses and agreed to never leave the safety of Mystic Falls.

"I know." Elena huffed and laid her head on the cool polished wooden surface of Bonnie's desk. "Just let me think."

* * *

><p>Damon danced drunkly around the Boarding House, clad in nothing but tight black silk boxers and an unbuttoned white dress shirt.<p>

He'd just returned from a meeting with the Founder's Council, the do-gooder acting, and completely flawed 'Stefan went back to Boarding School' Story for Stefan's sudden disappearance having a bad effect on Damon's already foul mood.

So he did what his bad-example of an Uncle had taught him to do when he turned fifteen, drank until the trees were blurring around you and the sky was falling on your head. Or you just simply passed out.

He spun on Stefan's Four-poster bed, gracefully leaping from the bed to the desk kicking and breaking everything on the wooden surface.

While his body destroyed Stefan's room in his depression. Damon's mind was elsewhere…

_The day was no longer young, the sky darkened and the trees menacing. But Damon and His Uncle Gaspard didn't seem to tell the difference. _

_They rode they're horses faster than the eye could follow, trees blurring until they reached a small clearing. The grass was grown too long and was almost whistling in the night wind._

_Gaspard and Damon stopped they're horses immediately. The Horses whined in surprise but still stopped moving almost completely. _

_Gaspard came down from his horse immediately, grinning at Damon with mischief's cerulean blue eyes… His face was young, he looked about twenty or so… His cheek bones perfectly angled, wavy locks which framed him pale features… He was the equivalent to Damon in looks. _

_He could have been his young Father, or older brother. _

_Damon raised a dark black brow at his Uncle, "Something tells me you didn't just bring me out here just to enjoy the view." he motioned towards the nice features of the clearing. _

_Gaspard chuckled and shook his head, patting his white mare, "What makes you think that Damon?" he replied with a familiar smirk. _

_"You mean, besides the fact I saw you sneak a bottle of Bourbon and two bottles of Whiskey?" Damon said as he dropped from his own mare and stretched. _

_Gaspard huffed indignantly as if to deny the statement then answered honestly, "Caught me red-handed boy." he pulled out the alcoholic beverages he'd been hiding in a bag on the horses back and tossed one amber filled container into Damon's hands._

_Damon caught the glass with ease and gave his Uncle an almost nervous questioning look. _

_Gaspard smiled at that look…. Damon gave him those looks often, and he fully intended on turning his Goody-two shoes nephew into wild party animal like himself._

_"Now since it's your fifteenth Birthday, and I love the idea of your Father's face when he realizes his alcohol is missing and his son is drunk off his head, we're going to drink our troubles away until the trees blur, the sky falls and we pass out in the bushes and are eaten by bears." _

_Damon shrugged completely open to the idea of irritating his prick of a Father, and twisted the cap off his bottle. He quickly drank the burning liquid and started coughing. _

_Gaspard shook his head, "Don't let it touch your tongue the first time, it'll throw you off your-_

_"_Damon_?" _Elena's startled voice broke through his reverie like a punch in the gut.

He frowned at being caught red-handed destroying his brothers room again, "I have a perfectly good excuse..." He paused thinking for a moment, "And I'll remember it, when I'm sober."


	3. Chapter 3, Humanity Isn't Welcome Here

Elena's eyes winced and fluttered in disgust at the sound of Damon barfing up a dark red liquid, that she only assumed was Blood. Which he hopefully had consumed from either blood-bags or Andie.

"I thought vampires didn't get hang-overs." Elena said with a pleasant mocking smirk as Damon re-entered his newly destroyed brother's room. Now clad in a complete but messy wardrobe. His hair was messy, his shirt was nearly unbuttoned and loose at the cuffs ... He was paler than usual having just thrown up blood.

"I thought humans didn't ask stupid questions." Damon said snarkily, "I was wrong on many occasions."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Funny, how you're the crabby one... When I found you trashing my Boyfriend's bedroom."

"Funny, how this is your house... but I can still kick your ass out when you're being irritating." Damon shot back.

"What's your problem?" Elena growled.

"You tell me, you only come to me when you have a problem... Or if I'm causing problems than you just slap me." Damon hissed anger bleeding from his Cyan pools of hatred like fire and ice put together into a cold fiery rage. "A good old game of 'Let's Find a Reason To Hit Damon!' " he finished laughing at himself for his stupidy... Of loving a girl who loved his brother whom he felt guilty for...

Why did he do this to himself? Why did he fall for women that only wanted his wonderful little baby brother?

He wasn't sadistic. He was just a masochist. One who both killed and loved to hurt himself, to kill himself... A cold stab to the heart everytime he let himself care about anyone or anything. Killing hurt. But it was a fire that burned killing all other pain...

Proverbial cuts to the wrist, just to make the other pain go away. Even if he died inside, at least his stupid heart wouldn't be breaking, heartache was a bitch and love was heartache, caring was death and the monster burned that away. He wanted the Monster back, He wanted the evil Damonic bastard, the one he proudly once had been, back.

He was bored, he was lonely, he was sad, he was hurt, he was in love and unloved. He was human and he hated it.

Because like he'd said to poor little dead Jessica, he wasn't human. And trouble was all he ever got.

From his Father, Mother, Uncle, Brother, Katherine, Elena... Everyone only gave him trouble.

Elena swallowed with remorse. Damon was right, she had only come to him lately, to use or to yell at him.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly ashamed doe eyes watering and averting to the ground.

"Don't be. I'm a bitter drunk." Damon stomped through Stefan's poor spilt things breaking as he went, "And it's my fault right?" he said bitterly. He wanted to punch something, to kill someone.

"Why would you think that?" Elena asked quickly.

She didn't understand, Damon was usually happy to see her... He seemed like a bored brood lately and she was confused.

"He shouldn't have saved me." Damon spat out violently, "And you shouldn't be here." he growled his face morphing into his own personal Monster, "Leave." he said clearly. Elena understood now. He wasn't angry at her.

"I need something." she said in a small ashamed voice.

Damon laughed. A dark bitter dead laugh. "Of course." He said unsurprizied but nonetheless bitter.

"I need your blood." Elena decided to skip a lie and just head straight for the kill.

She needed Stefan, She needed Damon too. But she didn't know how to reach either.

Damon was a shell. Stefan was out of grasp. She wanted to cry, to start weeping and be caught by someone to hold her while she cried. She wasn't stable enough to save either of the men she loved.

The realization of two loves hit her like a train reck. She loved them both...

Damon cut her dawning truth with icey words. "No fucking way."

"I need you." Elena said again.

_'I Need you' Katherine gazed innocently up at Damon his tall figure towering over her tiny one. 'I need someone to protect me, my friends, will you and your brother be my protectors?' The dark woods around them became silent, Katherine was the only thing he sensed... Her doe eyes the only light he needed and wanted. _

_Damon was captivated by this young immortal. He couldn't help the weak loving words that fell from his mouth like dripping sap from an oak tree, 'I will do anything you ask, everything and anything.'_

_Katherine smiled and kissed him, passionately. And the world stopped completely there was only him and her... But only for Damon._

_11_

_Stefan smiled bitterly at his Damon, "I guess I just needed my brother." he explained after apologizing for turning Damon. _

"Nice try Elena." Damon was turned toward Stefan's balcony... Twitching with boiling rage. "But I'm about fed up with that dreadfullu over-used line." The next thing Elena knew Damon had disappeared completely. The air rushing and scattering papers in his wake.

a lonesome diamond tear trailed down Elena's cheek. "I'm sorry." she repeated.

She knew well that she was unfair in asking things of him, after all the pain they caused each other... She had no right to take his heart and use it... Use HIM. to find Stefan. Promising nothing but more emotional pain in return.

She couldn't be with Damon. She couldn't be Katherine. She had to find Stefan.

* * *

><p>Damon found his Father's grave immediately right next to his Mother's. The stone was slightly crumbled and the ground was mush from last year's grave robbing. Fresh human blood dripped from his chin, but he didn't even remember why.<p>

He was after-all, Having another drunken break-down. Maybe he killed that annoying little bitch Andie, who cared, Mytic Falls Action News could find another pretty face with long legs to report the lately slow goings on.

"Yell at me." he begged, "Call me a lazy good-for-nothing son, tell me this is my fault, that I was supposed to protect him and I'm a failure just.. just..." he fell to his knees in self-hatred and disgust. "Be my Father." He said slowly.

Damon found himself glancing at the inscription.

**~Giuseppe D. Salvatore~**

**~Beloved Husband and Father.~**

Damon snorted at the wrongness of those very innocent words.

_How about Selfish Bastard of Husband and Emotionally Abusive Father, No? Guess that wouldn't have fit on the cheap-ass stone of his._

he thought with hatred. "This is your fault." he blamed the stone sarcasticly, "Maybe if you weren't so fucking cold and more cuddly and coddling like Mom I wouldn't be so fucking unattached and unstable... Maybe if you took the initiative to like me I wouldn't be so fuck bent on being nothing like the son you adored. Maybe I wouldn't have felt the need to... Listen to myself!" He growled suddenly, "I'm talking to a fucking tombstone, congrats Dad your first son is a mental vampire. Hope you are fucking happy you cold bastard."

The wind howled and Damon curled into a ball at the head of the two close stones. "I hate both of you." he mumbled into the leaves

Day-break wasn't soon, but Damon was still fast asleep when Elena found his ring in Stefan's room amongst the clutter.

_He must have lost it when he was jumping around like a spaz_. she thought with slight worry.


End file.
